


Team RHRY, Whatever that stands for

by Pyrocore



Category: BlazBlue, BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle, Persona 4, RWBY, Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: Author is Not Dead, Crossover, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated T for Ragna's Swearing, Some Plot, Some fighting, When I work out what they should be, more characters will be tagged as they appear, mostly crossover fluff, surprisingly, which is the best fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrocore/pseuds/Pyrocore
Summary: Ragna, Hyde, and Ruby have all found themselves in a mysterious foggy town. Meanwhile the Midnight Channel has started up again and it's up to Yu and the Investigation Team to save their town from it, Again. As soon as the learn what's really afoot.[You don't need familiarity with all the series to follow along]





	1. Studio Backlot

 

**Chapter 1: Studio Backlot**

 

 

Ragna landed on the hard floor. The wind knocked out of him. For a moment, he just lay on the cold stone, panting heavily. Slowly, he pulled himself up a looked around. He was in some sort of dungeon. The walls, floor, and ceiling were stone. Small stubby plants were trying to take hold in cracks between the stones. It smelled faintly of rusting metal and moss. There was illumination, enough to see well, but he couldn’t tell from where. Behind him was a wooden door, half rotted away, the only way out.

He walked carefully towards the door, footsteps softer then they had any right to be. He pushed gently against the door. The door gave a bit, creaking and bending around a bar on the other side. Ragna stopped. He realized he hadn’t heard anything except himself since he was sent here. He scowled. It was unlikely that Terumi sent him somewhere outside his control. this dungeon was probably a lot nastier then it looked. On the other hand, he hadn’t been sent to a volcano so maybe Terumi didn’t have control over where he ended up. He had looked rather desperate as the fight waged on and on.

He slammed into the door shoulder-first. It crashed on to the floor and echoed throughout the dungeon. The corridor was no less gloomy and abandoned then the room he’d left. It stretched a good hundred meters in either direction. Lined with broken doors and empty door frames. A thick mist hung over everything, obscuring his view. The echoes faded out and he listened carefully, but heard no other sound.

He set off, heading right down the corridor. Glancing into each room as he passed. Hand resting on the hilt of his sword. He saw nothing but empty rooms and heard nothing but his footsteps. He reached the end of the corridor. It split into two paths, left and right. He could hardly see anything through the all-encompassing fog.

_CLANG_

He yanked his foot back but it was too late. The bucket sailed through the hit one of the walls, bounced off the floor and slowly rolled to a stop. The echoes seemed too last for eternity. He drew his sword and braced for attack. But nothing came at him from the fog...

CRASH

Behind him he heard a rotten wood door burst open, then another. He turned. The mist was billowing, like something big was charging at him. He waited. He felt the mist push against his skin, cold and clammy. He swung.  The sword sliced through empty air and lodged in something. An invisible enemy; He grinned. Terumi was in for a surprise if he thought that could kill him.

He was knocked off his feet. Right, two doors, so at least two enemies. He rolled out of the way of the hallway into the left side path. the mist swirled as whatever hit him turned to face him. Suddenly there was a burst of movement and the ground shuddered. There was a unearthly roar that was echoed down the corridor.

 

CRASH!

CRASH!

CRASH!

 

Door after door burst open. The sound of feet skittering towards filled his ears like static. Something thudded along the corridor, something else made a sound swooped like birds, all of it getting closer.

 

He turned and ran. He needed to find better ground. A bottleneck, a bit of high ground, somewhere he could see. Behind him he could feel the invisible horde bear down upon him.

 

* * *

 

 

Hyde didn’t know where he was. He was in an unfamiliar bed, with the smell of grime filling his nose. He sat up, and was suddenly aware of a massive headache. The room he was in was a made of stone, glistening from… something.  He swung himself out of bed, noticing he was wearing his school uniform. He racked his brain. He could not remember how this had happened. Last he could remember, he was watching TV having finished his homework, then he got up to go to sleep and… he clutched his head.

Hyde glanced around, then he checked under the bed. This reeked of something, though this didn't seem like the work of anyone he could think of. Whoever did this, must have known where he lived. He shuddered at the realization. Still, he had never backed away from a fight and he wasn’t going to start now.

He closed his eyes and made a grasping motion in front of his open palm. His fingers closed around the hilt of the Insulator. He withdrew the sword from his palm in a spray of red and black sparks. Now he was ready for a fight.

Hyde swung open the wooden door. Immediately he was surrounded my thick fog. He was now at the end of a hallway. Barren stone reflected a light with no source. Carefully, he walked forward, it wasn’t like he had much choice. Occasionally a doorway would appear on either side of him. Each just lead into an empty room, but that gave Hyde the shivers. It was like there was something in there, waiting, dormant.

Eventually Hyde just ignored the doorways.

 

* * *

 

Ruby woke up cold. She stretched and saw a layer of fog hanging over the room.

 

“Yang,” Ruby called out “could you close the window?” Silence.

 

Ruby sat up. The room was empty, devoid of life. The fog cast a haze over everything, sapping them of colour. Zwei was missing. So were her teammates. The only signs of life in the room were the unmade beds.

She swung down out of bed. Noticing that she had slept in her battle outfit. She reached for the door handle, and stopped. Leaning against her bed was Crescent Rose.

 

“Huh, I'm sure I left you in my locker.” She slung her scythe across her back and opened the door.  

 

The school was deserted. The grey fog clung to everything.

 

She could feel a pull. The feeling when a hoard of grimm was seeking towards her. She walked towards it.

 

Beacon Tower stood in front of her. The pull now had a distinctly downward direction to it. She frowned. The tower didn't have a basement. Her hand reached to push the door open.

 

In the distance there was a faint sound. She strained her ears. The fog rustled the leaves of the trees. Then, the sound of steel striking stone. So faint as to barely be heard. She pulled back her hand, and turned away. The pull grew stronger. She shook her head and dashed off towards the sound, Leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake.

 

* * *

 

 

Yu Narukami was still awake, which was a surprise. Normally he was asleep by now. The storm was a nasty one and pounded against the window.

 

Out of curiosity, he checked the time. 11:58. The Midnight Channel might be on soon. Might… the Midnight Channel hadn't been on since Teddie’s contest had been put to bed. Still, he got the nagging feeling that he should tune in, just in case.

 

Suddenly the TV burst to life. A young man with white hair held his arm out as if it were a snake. His hand writhed and contourted. He let out a blood-curdling scream before he was suddenly cut off, replaced by a different image. A girl maybe a year younger than Yu swung a scythe over a battlefield strewn with monsters. A boy in a school uniform standing in front of an altar, bathed in light. Lastly, the three of them together, back to back, fighting an endless stream of shadows.

 

The TV clicked off, leaving Yu staring at his own reflection. Slowly, he picked up his cell phone.

 

“Yosuke, it's Yu.”

“It's gone midnight, buddy. Can this wait until tomorrow?”

“Did you see the Midnight Channel?” Yu thought he heard Yosuke swear.

“There was a Midnight Channel? You sure? I thought those had stopped.”

“Apparently not. There were three people in it together, fighting an army of shadows.” There was the sound of Yosuke sitting upright from the other end.

“Fighting, like, with Personas?”

“Just swords I think, oh, and one had a scythe.”

“I'm free for a trip into the TV World tomorrow, if that's the plan.”

“I'll tell everybody else.”

“Better you than me. Goodnight Partner.”

“Goodnight.”

 

He quickly sent out texts to the investigation team.

 

_three people on the midnight channel_

_going to check it out with yosuke tomorrow_

_can anyone else make it?_

 

Before he fell asleep, one of his friends got back to him

 

Kanji: _go the fuck to sleep_

 

* * *

 

Ragna wandered into a courtyard. It had taken almost an hour but he'd finally found a way out of that dungeon. Whatever had been chasing him, there were a lot of them. Fortunately, they lost interest in him after a while, and the invisible foes were easily defeated by the tactic of “find a narrow dead-end and send a few Dead Spikes back the way he came”.

 

He leaned against the base of a statue. The statue itself was cut in half, with only its legs still in place.

 

He was now it some sort of town. Shops’ doors just hung open with no one minding them. He'd tried checking a newspaper that one of the shops had been selling, but it's words were garbled and mocking. He wondered if the place actually existed. Maybe he was deep inside his own head. But he knew himself, his monsters weren't invisible.

 

_Pat-pat-pat-pat_

 

Footsteps. Ragna eased himself into the shadow at the base of the statue. Normally he wouldn't bother, but, things were hardly normal.

 

_Pat-pat-pat-pat._

 

A teenage boy in a school uniform walked into the plaza. He held a red sword loosely in one hand. He wore two belts loosely over his blazer. He probably wasn't a threat, and more importantly he probably knew what this place was.

 

Ragna took a step forward, and kicked a stone. He barely had time to curse his bad luck before the boy had slashed the air, sending a red disc hurtling towards him.

 

* * *

 

 

Hyde was quite proud of himself. Linne probably would have been impressed. He'd sized up his opponent (adult, red coat, massive sword holstered behind back), decided on the best course of action (Black Orbiter aimed to cut him in two), and swung all within a half second of hearing the sound. If it had connected it would have been perfect. Instead he’d sidestepped and Hyde barely had time to raise his sword to deflect the overhead strike that came at him.

 

The impact made Hyde reel backwards. His opponent refused to let up. A jab towards his guts, a swing at his left shoulder, a swing at his right knee. It was all he could do to block each attack. Damn he was fast, almost as fast as Linne but hitting twice as hard. Hyde tried to see an opening in the flurry of attacks. Surely there had to be an opportunity against an opponent that welded two-handed. Then his saw it.

 

_He's swinging that monster sword with one hand._

 

_Shit._

 

The kick to his stomach caught him by complete surprise. He dropped the Insulator, doubled over in pain. He saw a boot kick it out of reach.

 

“Face it kid, you're out of your league.”

 

Hyde groaned a response.

 

“What was that?” Hyde looked up at the man who had defeated him.

 

“I said: best two out of three.” The man's lip twitched up into an almost smile. His face fell into a frown as he looked around.

 

“Where is this place, and why was I sent here?”

 

“How would I know?”

 

“Because…” he stopped mid sentence. “How did you get here?”

 

“I woke up in a bed about three stories down in a foggy dungeon.” Hyde examined the man more closely. “Why? how did you get here?”

 

“Magic portal dropped me in a foggy dungeon. What was the last thing you remember before waking up here?” He’d but his sword back behind his back and squatted down next to Hyde so they were eye level.

 

“Umm…” Hyde stalled, he actually had spent the last hour scouring his memory for information. He decided just to tell him everything. It wasn’t like he'd worked out what had happened. Besides, he didn't seem to be all bad. “I was just doing my homework in front of the TV, then I must have fallen asleep, then I ended up here.”

 

“Oh, so an actual schoolboy.” The man picked up Hyde’s sword. Hyde tensed but instead of striking he turned in around and offered it to Hyde hilt-first. “Leave, Stay here, Tag along, I don’t care. But don’t get in my way.” He offered Hyde a hand up. Hyde ignored it and pushed himself up.

 

“I'm not going anywhere until you answer some of my questions.”

 

“Oh really? You think so?” the man narrowed his eyes. Hyde tightened his sword grip.

 

“Now hang on just a minute!”

 

* * *

 

Ruby immediately wished she'd thought of a cooler line, maybe she should have quoted something from a Spruce Willis movie. Still, the two stopped glaring at each other and turned to look at her.

 

“And who the hell are you?” The blond one looked taken aback at his… partner’s rudeness.

 

“Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY.” She introduced herself. The pair did not look impressed. She felt the need to elaborate. “Huntress of Beacon Academy... in Vale.” They still didn't look impressed. “I've killed a Nevermore.” She added.

 

“A what?”

 

“So you're a bounty hunter?” Asked the man, readying his weapon. His companion edged away, adopting the role of bystander.

 

“I mean, I guess Huntsmen do some bounty hunting from time to time. But that's not the main thing, obviously” The man was looking thoroughly nonplussed.

 

“Did Terumi, or someone else at the Library, send you to kill me?” It was Ruby's turn to look confused.

 

“What the hell sort of late fee do you owe?” The blond one asked, sounding amazed at the thought.

 

“Who's Terumi?” Asked Ruby, who had met Beacon’s chief librarian and was less surprised by a library putting out a hit.

 

“He's an asshole in a custom suit and hat. Looks weak but can put up a decent fight.” Ruby thought for a second.

 

“Vibrant hair? Kinda soft spoken? Has a lot easily beaten underlings?”

 

“...Yes?”

 

“Do you mean Roman?”

 

“Who?”

 

The pair stared blankly at each other. Eventually, the blond with the many belts broke the silence. “How did you get here and can we leave that way?”

 

“I just woke up out here.” Ruby waved her hand at the fog covered city.

 

“Damn. Do you know where we are?”

 

“Not really, I mean, I recognized a bit of it as Beacon, but Beacon's not in the middle of a city… so.” she shrugged.

 

The white haired man stowed his weapon. “Well if you're not here to fight me, just stay out of my way while I find a way out.”

 

“Can I come along.” She thought about Beacon Tower. Even this guy was better company then the fog.  

 

“Sure, Whatever.” The white haired man walked off into the fog. Ruby looked at the boy and he shrugged.

 

Silence engulfed the square.

 

“Hey, what are your names?”

 

“Ragna.”

 

“I'm Hyde. You're Ruby, right?”

 

“R, H, R....”

 

“What did you say?”

 

“Nothing. Just thinking.”


	2. Who's There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JK, not dead, LOL
> 
> anyway...
> 
> Ragna, Hyde and Ruby continue exploring the Midnight Channel, while the Investigation Team prepares a rescue.

 

“Welcome, to the Velvet Room. It has been some time since last you visited.”

 

Yu’s eyes focused on the face in front of him. Yep, he'd recognize Igor’s nose anywhere. 

 

“It is an unusual matter that lies before you now. Some people from very far away have stumbled upon the world that lies beyond the TV.” Igor spoke in the same level tone of voice as always. Yu looked around. The limo looked empty save for the two of them. 

 

“These travelers are peculiar people, whose friendship you might find most rewarding.” He gestured. On the table in front of Igor were three face down Tarot cards. “Especially given that something is interfering with the natural running of the collective unconscious,” for the first time since Yu met him he frowned “Again.” 

 

Yu felt his eyelids droop and his vision fade away from him.

 

“I look forward to seeing what your fate entails.”

 

-x-x-x-

 

Yu turned over in his bed and fumbled for the notepad he'd left there. He made a quick note before going back to sleep.

 

-x-x-x-

 

The Investigation Team didn’t get a chance to meet until lunch. Well, most of the Investigation Team. Rise was off on tour and Teddie was busy doing something, but the rest of them were there. Kanji had finished his lunch before Yu had got there. Naoto was working on schoolwork while occasionally taking bites of food. Yosuke was nervously prodding his food.

When Chie and Yukiko got there, Yu waited for them to sit before pulling out his notepad.

 

“After I texted you last night I got a visit from Igor.”

 

“So things really are starting up again, huh?” said Kanji, crossing his arms.

 

“So what did you learn?” asked Naoto, putting her book away. Yu showed her the notepad. In a scrawl unlike Yu’s normal writing was:

 

three tarot cards

far away

messing with the TV world

 

“Igor said that the three people were from far away, that their friendship would be useful, and that something was messing with the TV world”

 

The group stared at the pad. Eventually Naoto said “So that explains how three people could appear on the midnight channel with no one having gone missing.”

 

“You checked?”

 

“Yes. I checked, Yu.”

 

“I feel we are avoiding the elephant in the room.” said Yukiko.

 

“Well” said Yosuke, who had barely touched his lunch “We defeated a god last year, how much worse could it get?”

 

“Two gods.”

 

“Really, Naoto?”

 

“Anyway,” interjected Yu “The first thing is save those people trapped in the TV world” 

 

“So who’s with me.” asked Yu.

 

“I can’t join you.” replied Naoto. “Your uncle has me doing...” her face scrunched up in effort of remembering “Practical work necessary for the smooth running of the police department that it is vital I understand if I am to become a full detective.”

 

“What?” asked Kanji.

 

“He’s having me do his paperwork.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“And you can’t skip?”

 

“No, sorry Yu. But i’ll make sure if anything odd gets reported you’ll know immediately.”

 

“What about you Kanji?”

 

“Mom needs me to run the store today, sorry.” 

 

“On a similar note partner, Teddie’s working this afternoon. So he can’t join us.”

 

Yu was starting to having a concerned look on his face as the Investigation Team seemed to be being whittled down to an Investigation pair.

 

Chie punched him on the shoulder. “I’ve got your back.”

 

“I’ll be with you, too. ” added Yukiko.

 

“See that’s four, that’s been enough in the past” said Chie, “We’ll stroll into the TV world, save the three trapped there, and look badass while doing it.” she punched her hand for emphasis.

 

-x-x-x-

 

As they got back to class Yu heard Yukiko ask “How long has the weather been like that?” he turned. Outside the classroom window a thick fog laid over the town 

 

“Oh no.” breathed Chie.

 

“We need to go now.” Decided Yu. He turned to leave just as the teacher walked through the door. 

 

“Sit down! class is in session.”

 

“But...” Yu paused, unsure if he could explain why he needed to leave now. 

 

“Whatever it is you had the entirety of lunch to do it. Now sit down, or I’ll have you stay after school.” Yu morosely sat down in his seat. 

 

If the fog had descended here that meant the fog was lifted in the TV world. And if the fog had lifted in the TV world, then every shadow was currently doing it’s best to kill any human trapped there.

 

The seconds on the clock ticked by like molasses.

  
  


* * *

 

Ragna stalked the empty streets. It felt like he’d been doing it for hours. No matter which way he went the streets looped back around and into town. The other two had been been quietly talking to each other at first but they had hit a roadblock, since neither of them had seen whatever movie or show the other was talking about. They’d been quiet for the past few hours. Maybe this place was getting to them too. Ranga couldn’t quite put his finger on the feeling. It felt like this town was getting inside him and rifling through his mind and making notes. 

 

Finally though, they seem to have lead somewhere new. It was a plaza much like the one he’d meet the other two in. However the ground here was covered in rubble. Maybe he was finally getting somewhere.

 

“Damn it, it’s the same square.” Ranga turned just in time to see Hyde kick some rubble out of frustration and then jump up and down shaking his foot in pain.

 

“We’ve left this square down every road, maybe we’re stuck here.” said Ruby, sitting down on a large, flat-ish piece of stone.

 

“Isn’t this a different square?” Asked Ragna, “There’s no statue here, and there’s rubble...” he trailed off.

 

“You destroyed the statue last time we ended up here” Ruby tilted her head, “or finished destroying it. It was very impressive the way your sword shot out that shadowy Grimm’s head thing.” she offered,  “Took it down in one hit.”

 

“A what’s head?” asked Hyde. 

 

“A Grimm’s head, you know, the head of a Grimm.”

 

“...What?”

 

“Enough.”  Barked Ragna. “We are all going to be stuck here unless one of us can think us out of this ghost town.” Ragna wasn’t really asking for suggestions. He knew what they should do. He just hoped he’d missed something so they didn’t have to.

 

“We passed some skyscrapers.” Offered Hyde, “maybe we should go to the top of one and get the lay of the land.” 

 

“Hmm, alright. They were back the way we just came. The down that street with that arch over it.” Ragna pointed down the street they had just come from with his sword. Then turned and pointed down a different street which did have an archway. He lowered his sword. “I am. Going to. Burn this place. To. The Fucking. Ground.” Ragna started off towards the arched street at a brisk walk.

 

“Wait.” Ruby held up her hand. Ragna stopped and turned. “Do you hear that.”

 

Clip. Clop. Clip. Clop. Clip. Clop.

 

Hyde readied his sword. Ragna notice Ruby lay a hand on the black boxy contraption that hung across the back of her hip. Ragna inched over to them as the sound approached.

 

“If it attacks, don’t get in my way.” Hyde rolled his eyes at this. “And don’t kill it. We need information.” The other two nodded. “When I say go, spread out and block off it’s way out”

 

“But there’s six roads out of the square” Hyde hissed

 

“Shut up.” Ragna hissed back

 

Whatever it was entered the square. The sound of hooves was occasionally interrupted by the sharp retort of stones being crushed as they were walked over. A  gust of wind blew over the square, thinning the thick mist that hung over the town. In the fog they could now just about make out the outline of a bulky figure on horseback.

 

“The fog keeps them invisible” Ragna grinned, “as soon as it blows away, I’m getting some payback.” 

 

There was a click from next to Ragna. Ruby had  removed the contraption from her back. She pulled at the back of it, kicking out a gun stock which rested against her shoulder. A scope flicked up next to her eye.  With practiced efficiency, Ruby removed the ammo cartridge and shoved a new one home. All-in-all in was barely a second before she aiming at the horse rider. 

 

Ragna put a hand over the scope blocking her view. "I’ll deal if this.”

 

"It's just a wind cartridge. It'll just blow away the fog around him."

 

"Fine, but he’s mine." Ragna said. he removed his hand from the sight.

 

The horse stopped in the dead centre of the square, seeming unconcerned about the remnants of statuary it was standing in. The rider turned to face the face the group dead on. In it's left hand the outline of a weapon was dimly visible, it's right was seeming unadorned.

 

BANG! 

 

The shot hit the rider's weapon. The figure rocked as a cloud of unclouded air  expanded outward form it's right side. An arm clad in black and gold armour was visible as clear as day.

 

BANG! BANG!

 

The Horse was forced to step backwards as two more shots slammed into its rider. 

 

"That's new," commented Hyde, with a nervous chuckle.

 

The air around to horse and rider had completely cleared. The figure was a knight in heavy armour. The horse it sat stride was just black and gold horse armour, seemingly suspended in air. 

 

The knight shook it's lance in anger. A bellow echoed out across the square and into the city beyond. It lowered it's lance and leveled it directly at Ruby. With another screeching bellow, it charged.

 

"Go!" Ordered Ragna stepping between Ruby and the knight. Ragna stood tall and unarmed, his weapon holstered. He saw that the knight had no eyes under it's helmet. The knight ignored Ragna to look beyond him at Ruby.  Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hyde move around the knight. Ruby should be doing the same he thought. the knight's helmet turned to follow Ruby's movement behind Ranga. The knight tried to turn his horse to follow Ruby's movement. Stupid. 

 

As the knight moved just past Ragna he darted forward and grabbed the lance. The knights head jerked in surprise as Ragna pivoted downward dragging the Knight with him. The Knight made a hollow clanging sound as he impacted with the ground. Ragna captured both the knights arms in a single hand and forced them behind the Knight's back. His head raised up a bit before Ragna used his free hand to shove it back into the ground.

 

"Now, what is this place, where is it, and who do you work for?" Ragna demanded. His eyes were fixed where the Knight's face should be. It the background he could hear the other two battling the knight's horse. The knight struggled against his grasp. Ragna lifted the knight's helmet up so that it was a few inches off the ground.

 

" I' ve had it up to here with invisible creatures today. So if you tell me what I want to know, I'll let you go. If not, I'll cut my losses and your head off." The knight turned enough to look Ragna dead in the eye and stared for a few seconds. Then a pair of red and green eyes glowed out.

 

"I'm gonna give you five seconds to get the hell away from me. If you're still here when I finish, I'm gonna kill you" The voice was distorted but he knew it.  He slammed the Knight's helmet back into the ground then ripped it straight off.

 

There was nothing underneath. The armour stopped struggling. In his hand the helmet's eyes still glowed. 

 

Hyde and Ruby were standing over a piece of rubble. As he watched Hyde cautiously poked it with a sword. 

 

"What's going on?" Ragna asked as he approached them.

 

"It's just this." Hyde gestured towards the ground. there was some brown metallic cords lying on top of the rubble. "When the horse thing was cut in half it dissolved except for this." 

 

Ragna knelt down and picked it up with his right hand. It seemed harmless enough. 

 

"Do ghosts award trophies?" Hyde asked.

 

"I thought they just completely dissolved." Said Ruby.

 

Ragna straightened up. "Well this was a waste..." he spun around and roundhouse kicked the headless armour as it tried to sneak up on him. It clattered to the ground. Ranga's hand were full so he contented himself with kicking it again. "... of time," he continued. " Let's go." 

 

"Die, Jin, You bastard." the Helmet shouted. 

 

"What about that?" asked Ruby. Ragna considered then tossed it high into the air.

 

"Target practice, if you can." 

 

The helmet continued screaming bloody murder until a it reached the peak of its arc.

 

BANG!

 

The helmet spun off course dissolving into shadows. The armour twitched before too dissolving. Ragna tucked the cords into a pocket to be looked at later before stomping off down the street he was fifty percent sure lead to the skyscrapers.

 

"The fog’s almost completely cleared." said Hyde behind him in an optimistic tone of voice. "we'll probably be able to see everything once we get to the skyscrapers."

 

"Yeah..." Said Ruby. There was silence for few seconds.. 

 

"So," Said Ruby beside him. "you're a pretty good fighter." Ragna shrugged. "you beat that guy bare handed."

 

"I suppose."

 

"It's like you don't even need your sword."

 

"Not for him."

 

"So... Can I have a look at it?" Ruby asked sweetly.

 

"What? No." 

 

"Aww."

 

Ragna glanced behind them. Hyde was still on edge after that fight. glancing down every alley and constantly checking over his shoulder. Suddenly he came to a complete stop.

 

"You can feel that, right?"

 

* * *

 

Hyde missed Linne. He would rather have someone he trusted by his side. Not that these two were bad fighters, or had it out for him. He just was sure, somehow, that they wouldn't be entirely reliable if all hell broke loose. Ragna seemed liked he'd ditch the pair of them if he thought they'd slow him for a second, and Ruby was nice. but he wasn't sure how much use a rifle, even an elemental rifle would be if things got within arms reach of them.

 

Linne wouldn't have put up with Ragna's rudeness. Linne knew weird magic stuff inside and out. Linne probably could have gotten them home hours ago. Hyde considered. Even Waldstein would have been an upgrade on Ragna, no matter how strong he was.

 

This place set Hyde's teeth on edge. Something from the back of Hyde's brain was screaming DANGER at him. He looked around trying to mentally catalog everything. but there was nothing down any alley, and glancing behind him only showed the last of the fog fading away. there was a cold breeze flowing through the down. An edie blew past his face. It felt like a cold slap. Suddenly everything was the same, but sharper, clearer, and every fibre of his body screamed DANGER.

 

He stopped cold.

 

"You can feel that, right?" 

 

Ragna was looking back at him with a puzzled look. he turned around and walked until he was directly in front of Hyde.

 

"Feel what?" His voice wasn't mocking. It was concerned.  Ruby too had stopped. She seemed to stand loosely in the breeze like she wanted the wind to take her.

 

"Feel what?" Ragna repeated more urgently. 

 

"I don't know, like there's something coming to kill us all."

 

"Sixth sense?" Ragna looked at Hyde's sword. "Battle sense?"

 

"Grimm." Ruby said simply. Her gun was back out. "A horde of Grimm. We need to run." 

 

"What the hell are Grimm?" Ragna asked. A sound like a slow motion explosion sounded from the square. "What the hell was that?" 

 

Hyde turned. The square was swarming with creatures. the horde collapsed on the spot where the knight's body had disintegrated. from beside him he could here Ragna and Ruby draw their weapons. the horde was composed every monster he could think of: floating heads, giant birds, cursed dolls, and twisted animals all black and red and white. And there, around the edge of what he could see: Voids, more than he knew existed. 

 

"Move it!" Ragna yelled a Hyde, frozen in terror. The horde stopped and turned to look down the street at him. Motionless, Hyde swore he could count over a thousand pairs of glowing eyes. 

 

Ragna grabbed his shoulder. suddenly the world moved again. Hyde turned and ran after the other two as the horde of monsters charged after them. He ran as fast as he could. They couldn't fight this. Nothing could fight this. Form the lead Ruby glanced backwards. 

 

"They're gaining!" 

 

"Well aware." huffed Ragna. glancing behind and then forward. "Fuck!"

 

From ahead a hunting call reverberated off the empty houses. A group of monstrous black and red wolves had gotten in front of them. They were massive. The largest was twice as tall as Hyde. Even form a block away he could see the foremost Wolf licked its lips. Suddenly it bounded forwards and the rest of it's pack joined in. Running along the street in strides that would have outlasted cars.

 

"Fuck." Ragna swore again. "Keep running, as far past this next intersection as we can get. if we have to fight in four directions we're dead."

 

As they sprinted past the traffic lights, all of which were blinking red, Ruby said "If you two can hold off the lot behind I can clear a path."  

 

"Fine."

 

"Roger."

 

The Wolves where maybe 30 meters away now. Hyde saw spittle fly of the mouth of a howling beast. 20 meters. Ruby had her weapon drawn and extended. 15 meters. Suddenly butt of the rifle shot back forming a sort of staff grip. 10 meters. The front flicked out revealing a steel blade, which swung out until Ruby was holding a Scythe taller then she was. 

 

The first wolf was cut cleanly in half on the upswing. The second Wolf which had been following close behind was gazed by the first swing. It reared up indignantly and was cut gutted as Ruby brought the scythe across it's belly. The third wolf tried to jump in and was impaled against the ground with the scythe's point. Another wolf was right behind the third. A sharp crack issued from the top of the scythe's staff and a bullet lodged itself in the wolf skull. 

  
  


The ground shook beneath Hyde's feet as the horde pounded ever closer.

 

He turned and faced the oncoming mass. Ragna squared up beside him.

 

"How many of those red discs do you have in you?" Ragna asked. 

 

"Black Orbiters? I don't know." 

 

"Well," Ragna fidgeted the grip on his sword. "Let's hope we don't find out. On my mark." The horde was almost upon them.

 

"Wait..." The front of the horde was mostly four legged animal things. though leading the charge were a half dozen of the knight.

 

"Wait..."  Above the mass of the horde was a number of flying monsters. disembodied heads and crowned eagles. each bigger than a large dog, at least.

 

"Wait..." They were so close he could smell their putrid breath.

 

"Now!" Hyde swung his sword down as Ragna swung his up.  

 

"DEAD SPIKE!"

 

"BLACK ORBITER!"

 

The monsters were cut to pieces as the black orbiter sliced through them. Limbs flying off and dissolving into fog.  Beside him, A black maw as tall as he was leap from Ragna's Blade and devoured all monsters in it's path. 

 

The horde continued forward without slowing. It collapsed on top of them in an instant, knocking Hyde to the ground. Hyde felt claws rip and tear at his clothes and scratch his skin. he covered his eyes with one hand a swung his sword blindly.

 

Beside him he could hear Ragna’s blade slicing through the air. It whistled over Hyde’s head the shadow’s attacking him howled as they were split in two.

 

Hyde launched himself to his feet. The monsters had backed up to form a Dome around Ragna and Hyde, keeping just out of reach. Around them the dying monsters melted into shadows that were shin deep around him. Hyde felt like he standing in ice water.

 

Some creature lunged out of the swarm at Ragna. His arm shot out and caught in by its neck. His hand clenched. there was a crunch. The monster dissolved in his hand. 

 

"Kid, got anything that would help in this situation?"

 

"There's the Gyre Vortex, it would hit you though." Ragna waved that away.

 

"As soon as come near again, do it." 

 

The monsters hung in the air. Between each monster Hyde could see more and more creatures surrounding the two of them. The only movement was overhead, where the Eagles circled above. Hyde raised his sword and pointed it's tip straight down.

 

“Gyre…”

 

The world was maddeningly silent. The was no monster cry, no slash of blade, even Ragna’s breathing seemed to stop.Then form beneath the ground came a deep yell. 

 

And the monsters lunged forward

 

“VORTEX!” Hyde stabbed down. Red energy exploded outward and upwards. It engulfed everything, filling Hyde’s world with nothing but red noise. The pavement cracked beneath his feet. And all this time he felt his energy drain out of him and through his sword. He never knew he had that much power in him. He didn't know if he did. Hyde's vision darkened and knees bent as the maelstrom roiled around him.

 

Silence reigned again and a black clawed hand reached out and carried him into oblivion.

 

* * *

 

Ruby Rose had been reloading when the remaining Grimm creatures had been engulfed by a red tornado. It ripped threw everything. Grimm were torn to shadows just on contact and those that hadn't threw themselves at it.  The tornado was throwing out rubble and mist in every direction. 

 

Ragna ran out of the tornado. He was clutching his side and had a cut on his face. 

 

Ruby dashed over in a shower of petals.

 

“Are you alright?” 

 

“It just caught me off guard. Didn't know he had that in him.” He gazed back into the storm. He reached out with his hand and with plucked a piece of debris out of the air as it flew towards him. It was one of the golden crowns of the eagles. 

 

“Why doesn't that disintegrate?” Ruby asked. 

 

“ I don't know.” Ragna said, shoving it into a pocket.

 

Suddenly the roaring of the tornado was gone. Ruby turned to see Hyde sway back and forth. His eyes looking at nothing. Hyde let out a weak gasp and toppled forward. 

 

Ragna drove forward to catch Hyde. Ruby watched as Ragna’s hand grew into a massive black claw, catching Hyde gently.

 

“We need to move, find somewhere to hide.” said Ragna.

 

“Where?”

 

“Inside a building.” Ragna glanced down at the thick layer of shadowy mist around them. “High up. Before they come back.”

 

He shifted Hyde into a fireman carry. Hyde's sword dropped out of his limp hand.

 

Ruby reached out to catch the sword as it fell. There was feeling of an ice cold blade running across her skin as it cut through her aura without resistance.

 

“Oww.” 

 

“Careful.”

 

“I know. I know.” Ruby folded away Crescent Rose before picking a piece of fabric off the ground. She wrapped it around the handle before picking it up properly. 

 

She followed Ragna at a run. Careful to keep the blade. away from her as much as possible.

 

-x-x-x-

 

Ragna’s idea of a hiding place turned out to be an unlocked apartment on the seventh floor of a ten story building, found by trying every door on the floor. Ruby was first inside and quickly checked every room for monsters. Ragna locked the door behind them and then shoved a chair under the handle for good measure.

 

“Close all the curtains.” Ragna hissed. As he laid Hyde down on the couch.

 

“Umm, will we be safe here?” Ruby asked.

 

“If the monsters know where anyone in this city is, then no. They'll be back as soon as there's enough of them to fight us. If instead they need to see us to know where we are then we have a while.”

 

“That's not how Grimm work.” Said Ruby, tying together the curtains and sending the room into a half-darkness. She went to deal with the curtains in the other rooms. 

 

Eventually things had been arranged to Ragna's satisfaction. The windows were all closed and covered, a towel had been shoved under the front door to prevent their voices carrying and Hyde had been put into an actual bed. 

 

The pair sat around the kitchen table. Ragna had gotten her a glass of water, she held halfway between the table and her mouth. Their weapons were propped against the walls beside them. 

 

“Grimm.” Ragna said in a flat voice. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“You've brought them up several times.” Ragna's face gave nothing away.

 

“And?” Ruby hazarded, unsure of where he was going with this.

 

“What are they?” Ruby was shocked. 

 

“How do you not know?” she said in a quiet voice.

 

“Because you haven't told me.” 

 

“Okay, um, you know those big black monsters that destroy everything. They're called Grimm.” 

 

“And you said the they operate a certain way?” His face remained unmoving.

 

“Yeah, uh, they are drawn to negative emotions, like fear and anger.”

 

“And you think that those things.” Ragna finally moved, even if it was only to gesture. “Where Grimm?”

 

“Yes. They dissolved when killed, and I recognized some of them.”

 

Ragna stared into his hands. His brow furrowed. Ruby wondered how he didn't know about Grimm. She thought he was a hunter, between the weapon and his skill. Maybe he was just from an isolated village where they were called something else. Yeah, that was probably it.

 

“It’s probably for the best, if one of us sleeps while the other keeps watch.” Ragna said in a quiet tone. “I'll stay up first .” Ruby was taken aback by his voice. He sounded different. Although maybe it was the lack of shouting.

 

“And then?”

 

“Depends on how Hyde is in the morning.”

 

“What’s this about me?” Hyde said stumbling out of the bedroom. He was bleary eyed, His previously clean if messy uniform was now torn and bloodied and his skin was sickly pale even in the dim light. “Also, is there food?”

 

“I’ve checked, everything's gone off.” Ragna replied. He gave Hyde a once over before continuing, “You shouldn’t have gotten up.” Hyde ignored him and started opening random cupboards.  

 

Ruby started emptying her pockets, laying them out on the table. There were two ammo cartridges, one empty, one full, her roll of tools and brushes, a pencil, and finally: two cookies, a granola bar and a bag of nuts.

 

“I’ve got some food.” Ruby offered, hiding one of the cookies back in her pocket.

 

Ragna eyed up the meger pile, before shoving the bag of nuts in Hyde’s general direction.  Hyde sighed at the empty cupboards. He stumbled over to the table and slumped into a chair, resting his head against the table.  

 

“Did we win?” Hyde’s voice was muffled by the table.

 

“Well…” Ruby paused, hands waving vaguely in the air.

 

“They all died. But we’re still trapped here.”

 

“Dammit.” He reached out blindly trying to grab the nuts.

 

Ragna sighed and took the cookie off the table and walked over to the door. He leaned his ear against before taking a slow bite of his cookie. 

 

“So, where is here?” Hyde asked, propping is head up on his arms. 

 

“In a skyscraper.”

 

“Oh.”

 

They sat in silence for a while. Hyde slowly munching his way through the bag. Outside an occasional crash would echos from far in the distance.

 

“Hyde,” Ragna said with a stern look on his face “If they attacked now, could you fight?” 

 

“...No” Hyde confessed.

 

“Then get some rest, you too Ruby. We wait for the fog to come back and we move under cover.”

 

Ruby wanted to object, but she couldn't. She wasn't sure how long she'd been here, but it couldn't have been a full day. However this place was draining. The city air made it hard to breathe. Even without the fog it was cold and clammy and even beyond that it felt, off.

 

“Maybe just a nap.” Ruby conceded. She unceremoniously refilled her pockets, save the empty ammo cartridge and her tool roll. Ragna lay down on the couch with his arms crossed behind his head. His massive sword was lying on the ground next to him.

 

Hyde slowly got to his feet and shuffled along to the bedroom, sword in hand. 

 

“Good night.” Ruby gave a wave in response. Ranga stared at the ceiling. Ruby leaned back in her chair and grabbed her scythe from the wall and laid it on the table.

 

Cleaning Crescent Rose was something Ruby could do in her sleep. According to her Dad she'd actually done it once. Within a few minutes it had been mostly disassembled.  

 

Ruby regretted having to use a kitchen rag as she wiped down each blade, piston, and spring. It felt wrong. Like using sandpaper as toilet paper, or something.

 

Ragna watched from the corner of his eye as Ruby dismantled, cleaned, and reassembled her Scythe. He watched Ruby prop up the empty cartridge and refill it with bullets from her belt.

 

“Do you have enough?” His question caught her off guard. She looked at cartridge. She'd filled in with ice shells, being the only type she had a full dozen of. 

 

“Yeah.”  Ruby slotted the cartridge back into Crescent Rose and folded her up. She stood up and turned to face Ragna, sprawled across the couch. “Where am I sleeping?”

 

“I don't care.”

 

-x-x-x-

 

Ruby knocked on the bedroom door before entering. Hyde was lying on his side in bed away from the door.

 

“...yes?”

 

“Can I sleep with you?”

 

“...what?

 

“ Ragna's taken the couch so can I sleep with you.”

 

“What?...Oh. Yeah, sure.” Hyde shifted over making room. Ruby closed the door before she slid under the covers.

 

“Ruby?” 

 

“Yeah, Hyde?”

 

“You think we'll get back home?”

 

“Yeah, definitely.”

 

“How?” Ruby paused.

 

“Because I'm a Huntress. It's what we do.”

 

Hyde remained silent for a while before saying “I'm not sure we will.”

 

Ruby didn't know how to respond.

  
  


* * *

 

Ragna wasn't sleeping. He was listening In the distance, monsters moved around just too quietly to hear. Once he swore he heard another door in the building open and close.  He took shallow breaths through his mouth and prayed that neither kid was a snorer. 

 

Sound, after all, was a two way street.

 

He was also thinking. Glaring into the ceiling hard enough to start burning holes.

 

The city either exists outside of normal reality or there was a self-looping city full of monsters he didn't know about. Both were unlikely, but he had been through weirder. 

 

If he had just been teleported to some weird place in the world, then why were there two random ass kids here, why did neither of them know about the library, and why did Ruby hunt monsters he was sure didn't exist? Getting home would be easy, however, if he was just in some strange city. Find what's causing the loop and destroy it.

 

If he was outside of reality, well, things were both a lot easier and harder. On the one hand all the weird inconsistencies were explained. On the other hand, it made getting home a lot harder, if not impossible.

 

Maybe Hazama thought that whatever he did killed him. If Hazama threw someone through a tear in reality and never saw them again, maybe he didn't care were the bodies went. 

 

He restlessly drummed his fingers. In the end, It might take magic to get home.

 

Home. 

 

He turned over on his side.

 

What home? For most of his life it had just been rough nights and occasional beds. His only home burnt to the ground. Maybe home was the world in general. He scoffed at that. 

 

He turned back over. 

 

Maybe home was the half dozen people who didn't want him dead or captured. 

 

In the alley outside the building a trash can was knocked over and rattled to a stop.  Ragna held his breath. Gently lifting his sword.

 

After a full minute Ragna exhaled slowly.

 

He hoped Hyde was in a state to run in the morning.

 

* * *

 

Yu spent his run home cursing himself for leaving his katana at home. The rest had rushed out of class as soon as the bell rang to run to June's. Yukiko having brought her fans to school, Yosuke having left his in a locker at June's for months, and Chie needing no such weapon. 

 

He slammed open the front door, surprising Nanako. 

 

“Big bro?” Yu ignored her and raced to his room. “Is something wrong?”. Yu’s Kanata was propped up against a wall with a thin layer dust decorating the exposed guard.

 

“Umm…” Yu tried to think of what to say. Eventually he settled on, “Some people are lost and I'm going to help find them.”

 

“Really? That's so cool! Can I come?”

“No, I'll be dangerous.”

 

“But what about Loveline? She's great at finding people.” She turned to go get her costume.

 

“Nanako. It's too dangerous.” 

 

“But, Big Bro…” Nanako pleaded.

 

“If you got hurt, then that's more people in trouble.” Suddenly Yu got a flash of inspiration. “Besides I don't know how they ended up where they did. I'll need a detective to ask them when they're safe.”

 

“Yay!” Nanako rushed to get her costume. Yu sighed and headed out the door. 

  
  


-x-x-x-

 

The fog still hung thick when Yu got to the Junes food court. Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko were sat around a table looking tense as a bow string.  They were already wearing their glasses, though Yosuke was turning his over in his hands.

 

“Any news?” Yukiko shook her head. 

 

“Naoto says the police haven't found any bodies.” 

 

“If there's a chance they're still alive we must go in.” Yu turned to go but Yosuke grabbed his arm.

 

“We've never…” he glanced around surreptitiously “We've never got in during the fog. What if we go in and they just tear us apart?”

 

“Partner, I'll be fine. I'll have you watching my back. All of you.” Chie forced a laugh, punching both of them in the shoulder.

 

“Chin up, Hanamura. Now let's go kick some shadow ass!”

 

They marched towards the big flat screen TV.  Stopping only to make sure no one was watching. Then one by one, Yu, Chie, Yukiko and Yosuke, jumped through into the TV world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... who's willing to believe I had planned to have this out before the game dropped.
> 
> Anyway the next chapter should take less time to get out.


	3. Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Investigation teams enters the TV World. But who, or what, will they find?

Yu landed in the TV world. His shoes produced an audible _click-click_ on the strangely patterned floor. The entrance hall was no longer suspended in the fog. Instead it’s red and blue tiles merged into grey concrete. On all sides dark grey and blackened buildings towered far above. Yu craned his neck up to the sky of the TV world, laid bare without fog. Gray smoke on a yellow abyss stretching on into a yellow night which would last forever.

A hand fell on his shoulder.

“Partner? You okay?” Yosuke's voice was tinged with concern.

“Sorry, I'm fine.” Yu tore his eyes from the bottomless sky. Chie and Yukiko were looking down an alley, the only way out.

Yukiko laid a finger on her lips before beckoning Yu over. Yu slowly stepped over. As he approached, he heard strange noises coming from the alley. Yukiko pointed down the alley. Cautiously, Yu and Yosuke peaked around the corner.

A large red and black and white wolf was halfway down the alley. It was hunched over, eating something of the ground. Its munching was only interrupted by a pause to reposition its head, before chomping down on something with a loud crack.

Yu quietly stepped out from behind the wall, gesturing for them to follow him. Silently they moved down the alley. The wolf didn’t them notice close in, intent on his meal. When they were only a few steps away, Yu unsheathed his sword.

_*Shink*_

The sound of metal sliding against wood cut through the cold air. The monstrous wolf whipped its head towards the sound. Red eyes narrowed on the group. Its mouth opened to utter a howl.

Yosuke darted forward. Knives cutting across its body. Chie leapt high, bringing an axe kick down on its head. A howl of pain was cut short as it’s face was slammed against the concrete. The wolf rose and tried to steady itself. Yu drew his sword back and swung through its neck.  

The creature collapsed.

“Is it dead?”

“Looks like.” Yu circled the body slowly. Yosuke poked at it with his knives. Yu returned to head and knelt down, examining the markings along its head “Hmm, I think this is a new type of shadow.”

“That’s never good.”

“No, it isn't.” Yu straightened himself up, “Regardless, our mission remains the same.” He gave the body a final look before walking to the end of the alley.

Yu peered around the corner. Behind him the investigation team pressed up against the wall. In front the empty Inaba high street curved out of sight.

“We're clear.”

At Yu's signal the group darted across the street into the alley on the other side. Quietly they moved down the alley. Behind them the towering buildings were now a mere five stories high.

Ducking into and out of alleyways they made their way down the streets. The abandoned shop fronts with their doors swinging in a non-existent wind. A crumpled-up newspaper blown about in the still and clammy air.

The investigation team stopped for a moment in an alley. Sandwiched between two dumpsters blocking the view of them from the street.

“I think on the TV they were fighting near Saikousha Plaza. That's only a five minute walk from here. However, there aren't any more alleys in that direction.” Yu whispered.

“Maybe we could duck from shop to shop.” Offered Yosuke.

“We'd still be exposed when we reached the square.” Responded Yukiko.

“Yu said around the plaza not in it, right?” Chie looked to Yu for confirmation. He nodded. “So maybe we don't go to the square but loop around it using the side streets. That way we can look for them while keeping off the main roads as much as possible.”

“Excellent plan. Everybody follow...” Yu voice faltered as a low rumbling began shaking the ground ever so slightly. The rumbling grew stronger and stronger and the sound of distant crashing became louder and louder. “What’s that?”

Quickly the noise became deafening. Crashing punctuated with snarls and cries.

“Everybody down!” Yu did his best to squeeze into the corner provided by the dumpster and the alley wall. Yukiko squeezed in next to him. Across, Chie and Yosuke were pressed into the opposite corner.

And then the sky above became a sea of shadows.

Giant birds of all varieties and Hableries, Tongues flapping, flew overhead. They blocked out all the sky, plunging the group into darkness. The ground shook with the pounding footsteps of massive shadows. Yu covered his ears in pain as the shadows' cries reached a peak of noise and pain.  

_I’m sorry I failed you._

Yu closed his eyes. Beneath the roar of shadows, a Thud, Thud, Thud, shook his core.  The dumpster vibrated with each thud. The Thud, Thud, Thud, grow louder and louder, dominated every other sound. The hoards cries muffled beneath its oppressive volume.

 

THUD. THUD. THUD.

 

Yu felt his body jump with each booming shake.

 

THUD!

 

THUD!

 

THUD!

 

It was the only sound that remained.

THUD.

THUD.

Thud.

Yu opened his eyes. Across from him Chie and Yosuke pulled themselves out and got ready to fight. The alley and the sky above were free of shadows.  

Thud.

Thud,

Thud,

Yu inched his way down the alley, investigation team following, and slowly peered around the corner. The street was empty, empty of shadows at least.

Thud,

thud,

thud,

The road had been cratered in a steady, consistent pattern. The craters where in the shape of massive foot prints, each more than two meters long.

Yu’s eyes followed the footprints down the street. The mass of shadows was rapidly moving away, tearing across the tv world. Marching behind the shadows, it’s lumbering unable to keep pace, was a metal colossus over three stories tall. Even as it put more a distance between them, he could feel each step it took reverberate through his feet.

“Let’s avoid that.” Yosuke said nervously. The rest of the investigation team could only nod grimly. Yu turned his back to the steel giant and led the team back into the alleyways.

They walked in silence for a while. Across streets without sign of shadow or human.

“Yu?” Yukiko’s whisper the only sound aside from their footsteps.

“Yes, Amagi?”

“I have a thought I wish to talk to you about.”  Yu slowed his footsteps, allowing Yosuke to overtake him and fell in next to Yukiko.

“What is it?” Yukiko had the expression of someone biting down on a bitter lemon.

“I was wondering if-” her voice was so quiet that Yu wasn’t sure if the other two could hear her, “If we don’t find them, when do we leave. Or are we going to wander the Midnight Channel until we are killed by that hoard?”

“I’m not going to let that happen.”

“I know you won’t Yu, but do you have a plan?” Yu was silent. He didn’t have a plan. He’d been so focused on getting in and saving them. He’d thought about the possibility that they won’t make in time. That he’d have failed them before he even entered the tv. That thought had boarded a hole through his brain during school, when he could only stare out at the fog. He had thought so hard about everything that could go wrong that he hadn’t made a single plan about how to deal with uncertainty.

He looked to the sky. Storm gray clouds had gathered overhead while they had been here.  

“The fog is going to be back soon, if, If, we haven’t found them when the fog has descended, then we’ll leave, regroup, and head back in tomorrow.” Yu felt a gnawing pit in his stomach suggesting they just give up, but Yukiko nodded in appreciation. _Fear gets us all differently_ , he supposed.  

Yosuke rounded the corner and gasped in surprise. Yu rushed forward so see.

Halfway down the block, surrounded by debris and dust, was a large crater. The windows around had been shattered. Signs of a fight were everywhere. The group walked forward slowly, carefully stepping over shards of stone and glass.

"What happened here?" Yu said, asking the air more than his friends. Leaning down he examined a trough that had been carved into the street. It ran three meters, almost ten centimetres deep in places. At one end it sloped up and out off the street, at the other it ended in cracked line of concrete. He straightened up and rotated around the groove.

"Yu, you might what to see this." Yu turned to look at Yosuke. Yosuke stood in the centre of the crater. As Yu approached, he saw that the instead of the cracked concrete and rumble he expected to be there, it looked clean and untouched.

"What on earth?" Chie circled around the pit. Yu jumped down into it. It was circular, almost five meters across and deep enough to bring him down below Chie's eyeline. The bottom of the crater wasn't smooth, it was coarse and scarred but level enough that he couldn't feel it through his shoes.

"What ever happened, this must have been where those three fought the shadows." Offered Yukiko.

"Must be." Yosuke said distractedly, kneeling down and running his hand across the surface of the crater. when he brought his hand back up, in was red. "Look."

"Oh! Are you okay?"

"It's not mine." Yosuke move out of the way. where he'd been standing, in the centre of the carter was a small, red stain.

"So, it was definitely here." Yu looked around at the buildings, all heavily damaged. "But where are they? Did they die? Did they flee? Maybe they're nearby."

"What now, Partner?"

"I say we start looking in the area around here. If they're injured they're probably not far."

"And if not?"

Yu sighed. "I don't know, but we've got to help them if we can."

Yu felt it first, a change in the air. A prickle on the back of his neck. He turned around looking. The street was deserted. Empty except for them. The shops at street level were smashed in and above the brickwork had been chipped and scarred. Finally, Yu looked up.

Far overhead grey clouds slowly descend from the yellow sky. The fog would be back soon. Maybe within the next ten minutes. Had he missed them? Had he failed them? And there, perched on the edge of build, looking down on them from above, was a shadow.

A tall figure made from a pulsating black energy, but instead of the head being a dark silhouette, a lying hablerie stared down, large tongue oscillating slowly.

Yu recoiled before quickly glancing around. The rest had noticed his stare and looked up.

"Shit." Chie swore quietly. She started looking around. Yosuke began spinning his daggers in his hands before gripping one by the blade and slowly moving his arm back into a throwing position.

The Hablerie person slowly straightened up. Its mouth opened wide and Its chest slowly expanded. Yosuke's knife connected with its chest, sinking in to the hilt.  The Harblerie's attempted cry turned into a dying gurgle. It swayed for a moment atop its perch. Then it slipped forward, and down.

The thud echoed for too long. Chie turned nervously. Yosuke darted forward to retrieve his weapon.

"Let's move." Suggested Chie, receiving a chorus of nervous nods. They made to leave, going further away from the plaza.

"ARRARRARAAGGGHHH!" The howl echoed, being picked up all around them. In the distance, a cloud of shadows came hurling towards them.

Yu looked his friends and they gave one last nod. Four hands began to glow blue, clutching a tarot card.

The cries and screams drew ever closure. behind the swarm, the colossus began charging towards them. The air hummed with power and the taste of metal.

"PERSONA!" With a united cry, they leapt forth into the fray.

 

* * *

 

Ragna jerked awake to the sound of distant howling. Instinctively he dropped to the floor grabbing his sword from under the couch. He waited a beat. The cries began moving away from them. I slowly calmed his breath. Mentally he kicked himself for failing asleep.

" _persona_ ," like a distant whisper. Must have been a shout to have been heard above those creatures.

**_Kra-Boom!_ **

The apartment shook with the sound of thunder. He rushed over to the bedroom, flinging the door open. Ruby had tumbled out of bed and was clutching her holstered gun-scythe. Hyde was clutching at his head.

"What's happening." He moaned.

"I don't know." Ragna debated with himself for a second, before peeking around the window curtain.

Three blocks away, where they had fought their own battle, a swarm of creature were converging on a single point. From that point flashes of fire and lighting burst forth. Suddenly a large, helmeted woman in a yellow jumpsuit launched up out of the crowd and kicked a large iron colossus straight in the face, causing it to stagger back for a second.

"Someone is out there fighting those creatures."

“We've got to help them.”  Ruby leapt to her feet and moved towards the door. Ragna scoffed and drew back his arm, sword in hand.

Ragna carved through the wall. In a second a gaping hole opened onto thin air. He took a few steps backwards.

His running leap propelled him across the street to an adjacent rooftop. He hit the ground with a roll and kept going. He bounded towards the fight, sword in hand.

 

* * *

 

Yu felt the air leave his lungs. The backhanded swing sent him sailing through the air, landing on the cracked ground with a thud. He rolled to the side to avoid the iron colossus's massive foot. He got up into the ugly face of a long-limbed humanoid. It grinned manically and drew back its arms.

"I've got you, partner" The humanoid let out a scream as Yosuke scored a dozen cuts into its back. It spun around to face Yosuke. Yu lunged forward. His sword pierced through. The shadow toppled forward and began to melt into mist.

Around the them the battle turned slowly. The majority of the shadow's got vaporized by the group persona attack. Still though there seemed to be dozens left and more kept appears over rooftops and out of side streets. And then there was the Iron Colossus. Nothing they had thrown at it so much as scratched it.

_I've got to do something._

"Everyone! Group up!" Yu ran towards Yukiko, currently igniting some animal shadows. Chie and Tomoe landed next to them with thud. They cut their way through to Yukiko. They circled up, back to back, and faced the shadows.

"What now Chief?"

"That giant is slow. If we get this fight away from it, we can take out the shadows. Once it's alone we'll take it out." The team nodded as it took another ponderous step forward. They turned to carve a way out.

"DIE!"

"What the?"

A red and steel blurred launched itself at the colossus. The giant staggered back as a sword was slammed deep into its chest. The swordsman planted his feet on either side of his sword.

"Hyaah!" He swung his sword through its chest. The colossus staggered as black mist began pouring out of the massive tear in its torso. Its knees buckled and it crumbled into a heap, the red clad swordsman standing on top.

The remaining shadows lunged towards him. The was a flash of a mirthless grin as his large swords carved them into ribbons.

"Umm, is that one of people you saw on the midnight channel?"

"Yeah..."

The sound of gunshots rang out behind them. The investigation squad turned to see another red blur dash into the shadows behind them. Steel flashed and shots sounded. The shadows exploded into a sea of mist and rose petals.

"Hiya."

"And that's another."

The Swordsman approached. He wasn't actually much taller than Yu. His bright red jacket was dirty, and his white hair was unkempt. Two mismatched eyes scanned the group.

Yu extended his open palm towards him, “Hello I'm-”

“You better know the way out of this hellhole.” Yu retracted his hand.

“I… do.” Yu pulled himself together. “We came to rescue you.” The swordsman turned to survey the battlefield. The slowly disintegrating titan dominated the scene.

“Where’s the rest of your team?”

“It’s just the four of us right now. The rest are waiting on the other side.”

“Well then, let's leave.”

“Quick question,” Yu had a lot of questions, but they could wait. “What's your name?”

He was silent for a while before saying “... Ragna.”

 

* * *

 

“Yu Narukami.” He offered his hand again. Ragna ignored it. He turned to face the other three.

Behind him he heard: “Ruby Rose, huntress.”

“Ruby? That's a neat name.”

_Dammit. Why did they all have to be teenagers?_

They dressed in variations on the same school uniform, with three weapons between them. None of them looked like the woman in yellow he saw fighting from the apartment.

“We need to get going.” Yu shook his head.

“We're still looking for one more person.”

“Dammit. Who?”

“I don't know, but there were three people trapped in here. With you two, there’s still one missing.” Ragna narrowed his eyes. This Narukami kid was definitely hiding something. How the hell did he know…

“Umm, Ragna?” Ruby sounded nervous “Where's Hyde?”

“DAMMIT!”

 

-x-x-x-

 

The trip back to the apartment where Hyde had been left was uneventful. Hyde had just reached the foyer when they arrived. Whatever sleep he’d gotten didn’t seem to help much. His right eye was blackened, and he was favouring his left foot.

He grinned sheepishly at Ruby and Ragna when he saw them, his hands deep in his pockets.

“Sorry, I can’t jump out of building. Also the elevator didn't work.” His eyes looked past Ragna. There was a murmur behind them as the others caught sight of Hyde.  “Who’s that.”

“Our way out of here. Can you walk okay?” It was a dumb question and Ragna knew it. This kid should be… somewhere else, anywhere else. Hyde took another few steps forward. His attempt poker face falling apart with every single muscle movement.

“Don’t worry, I won’t slow you down.” Stupid kid, Ragna thought, thinks attitude and bravado will power him through fatigue, hunger, and blood loss.

“No, you won’t. I’ll carry you.” Ragna moved forward to pick him. Hyde threw up his hands in a defensive gesture.

“No, I’m fine, seriously.”

“Umm, Mr. Ranga, Hyde.” The one with the red top approached slowly, “I could heal Hyde a bit.” Ragna shrugged and moved out of the way.

She held out her hand. In her palm a glowing blue card began rotating. Ragna and Ruby craned their heads to get a better view.

“What’s that?” Hyde asked.

“Don’t worry, just don’t freak out.” the one in green called from the back.

“That’s not reassur-THE HELL?” Ruby backpedaled hard. Ragna grabbed his sword. In front of her a large pink feathered woman manifested. Before Hyde could do more than swear a beam of pink light engulfed him.

Ragna dropped into a fighting stance. He felt a hand grip his arm. He turned to see Yu's face, wearing an expression that walked the line between reassurance and warning.

The pink light faded from the room. The feathered woman dissolved into light. The summoner leaned over, hands on knees, breathing heavily.

Hyde stood in the center of the lobby. He's clothes if anything looked slightly more frayed then before. His face retained a slight pink glow especially around his right eye. As Ragna watched, the last of Hyde's cuts knitted back together and his bruises faded from sight.

Hyde blinked the light out of his eyes. Gingerly he shifted his weight from foot to foot. He reached up to prod the skin around his eye.

“Woah,”

Ragna turned so both that all four of them were in his line of sight. “First, what, the hell, was that? Second, warn me next time.”

“But, I did,” the green one muttered under her breath.

“And third, who the hell are you four?”

“I’m Yu Narukami and they are...”

“Chie Sakonata.”

“Yosuke Hanamura.”

“Yukiko Amagi.”

“And we are the Investigation Team.” Yu concluded. “What _that_ is a little complicated. Short version: it's called a Persona. It's a manifestation of our personality which we can summon to fight.”

“That sounds familiar,” Hyde mused, “are you sure you don't-”

“No. I know what you're going to say, and it's not that, at all.”

“Are you s-”

“Yes, I am.”

Ragna scanned Yukiko over again. She'd seemed to have gotten herself back together, though she leaned a bit on Chie for support.

Yu followed his gaze.

“Are you alright Amagi?”

“I'm alright. But I'm tapped out. So, don't get hurt anyone.”

“The way out?” Ragna said impatiently, “Where is it?”

“Yes, right. We can talk on the other side.” Yu led them out onto the street. Above the strange sky was covered in a thick blanket of rapidly descending clouds. He led them down through the empty city. Navigating through without hesitation. Though Ragna swore they'd already past that alley.

Occasionally they would pass one of the creatures, which without would charge straight at them. Though with seven they were barely even slowed. But, Ragna thought, once those clouds descend…

“How much further. I don't want to stick out here when those damn things turn invisible.”

“Don’t worry, they’ll be less active then. And besides,” Yu tapped his glasses, “We can still see them.” Ranga grumbled under his breath. He needed to get his hands on a pair of those glasses. Like hell was he going to rely on a bunch of school brats, even if they knew what they were doing.

Yu stopped. The six of them clumped up behind him. He stood at intersection. Five roads shot off at odd angles. As they watched the encroaching fog wiped away the last of the writing from the street signs.

“We didn’t come this way, did we?” Yosuke asked, sweating a bit in the cool, damp air.

“It’s okay, we just went a block too far. We head back and take the first left.” Yu turned and led them back. Ragna saw that behind them the fog had descended. Yu paid no mind as it rolled closer, already only two blocks away.

He fell in next to Hyde who was taking up the rear. The silence between them only lasted a few seconds.

“You’re a pretty good fighter,” Ragna cut him off immediately

“You can’t take my sword either.”

“No, it’s not that. I was wondering who you’re with?” Ragna stayed silent. “Are you with the Night’s Blade? Ritter Schild? Amnesia?” His voice quietened a bit with that last name.

“I’m my own side.” Hyde waited for him to elaborate. Ragna wondered why the NOL didn’t make Hyde’s list. He probably figured Ragna wasn’t the kind of person who joined them. Unless his suspicion…

“Hey! What’s That?”

Ruby was pointed up the road they had come down. They had backtracked to the previous intersection. Half-way down the next block, the fog formed a sheer cliff. Some of the smaller creatures were silhouetted in the fog wall. Standing half in the wall, half out, was a man. He slowly walked towards them.

Ragna reached back and gripped his sword. The man didn’t appear to be armed, though the fog made it impossible to be sure.  He didn’t look tall, six-one? Six-two? He had a head of spiky white hair. The man wore a red jacket with a black sleeve on the right side. No…

The man stepped clear of the fog, and Ragna stared into his own face. The Other-Ragna lacked a sword. The Other-Ragna’s Right Arm was Enlarged and clawed. The Other-Ragna stared him down with cruel yellow eyes.

Even outside of the fog he was hard to see, like he wasn’t entirely there. Transparent. Like a… like a… Ragna clamped down on that thought. His breaths came shallow and fast. It can’t be _that._  It can’t be-

“Is that a ghost?” Ruby’s voice cut through Ragna.  

_NO!_

Yu yelped. Suddenly yanked upward. Ragna ran down the street towards escape. Yu bouncing on his shoulder.

His ears filled with the sound of the Other-Ragna.

**_Hahahahahahaha!_ **

Ragna ran faster.

**_Hahahahahahahahaha!_ **

Yu was hammering on his shoulder. Ragna couldn’t tell the difference between that and his pounding heart. In the distance he could hear Yu yelling “...go back. We can’t...” Ragna kept running.

**_Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!_ **

“We have to - this alley!” Ragna turned and barreled down a short alley. He ran through, across the street and down the adjacent alley, nestled between some five story apartments.

**_Ahahahahah---_ **

Silence reigned. Around him building rose forever into a cloudy sky. Beneath him a concrete gave way to red and blue tiles which in turn gave way into a black and white mural of chalk outlines. In front of him was stacked three ancient TVs. All tuned to static.

He let Yu fall off his shoulders.   

“Is this it?”

“We have to go back.” Yu tried to push himself up, but his arms buckled, shaking hard.

“How do I leave?”

“Did you hear me? We-” Ragna lifted Yu by his collar. He Ragna looked into Yu’s eyes as they shifted from anger to terror.

“How. Do. I. Leave.” Yu squirmed in his grip.

“I’ll tell you just let-” Ragna dropped him. Yu staggering a bit as he caught his footing. “It’s the bottom TV. That’s the exit.”

Ragna heard Yu run away. He didn’t care.

The bottom TV was just as inscrutable as the other two. He spun the knob. The static shifted, almost forming images. The outline of two people, the layout of a room. Each image appearing just long enough to be lost again.

_Take me home._

_A church in a meadow, the burble of a stream, laughter._

The static remained.

He felt damp tracks run down his cheeks. He rested his hand against the screen. For a moment an outline of a hand laid against his.

He recoiled. Leaping backwards. Landing on his butt on the blue and red.  

The screen showed only static.

Behind him the sound of running footsteps, and Yu’s voice urging everyone onwards. Yukiko reached the TVs first and stepped into the bottom screen. She passed into the static and disappeared.

“Hyde next.”

Hyde gingerly stepped through, before suddenly falling into the TV.

“Ruby.”

She dove through, a red blur.

- _ahahaha,_

Yosuke and Chie.

_-Hahahaha._

‘Ragna?” Yu looked at Ragna and saw him. “I’ll help you through.”

Ragna approached cautiously. The TV looked solid and the static revealed nothing.

**_Ahahahahaha._ **

He turned. At the edge of the tiled floor the Other-Ragna leered at him.

He put one leg through the screen. Feeling pins and needles spread up his body.

_Run Raggy-boy._

He plunged through, letting the static consume him.

_I’ll see you when you’re ready to grow up._

 

* * *

 

Hyde blinked in the sudden artificial life. Bright fluorescents inlaid in the ceiling reflected all around him. He breathed in. The smell of stale air and decay replaced with polish and fresh food.

Yukiko pulled him aside as Ruby landed where he had been. They were standing in a supermarket. A collection of tv screen and computers filled the space around. Behind the a single especially large TV seemed to ripple slightly like water. Yukiko pulled Ruby out of the way and adjusted her cloak, so it hid her collapsed scythe.

Chie popped out of the screen. She got up and quickly threw her arm over Hyde pinning him to her side with a shoulder hug. Yukiko copied her, giving Ruby shoulder hug. If you didn't look closely, they might have just looked like normal people chatting with friends.

“Let's get out of here.” Chie and Yukiko guided them through the store, past the produce section and out the front door. Outside a small courtyard was full of people going about their day. Warm afternoon felt pleasant on his skin. The sound of footsteps and conversation washed over him.

They collected around a table in the courtyard. His stomach growled at the smell of food around him. He absentmindedly patted his pockets. No wallet. No phone either. Probably rude to borrow money off someone who has just saved him.

“There you are.” Yu waved, Ragna and Yosuke in tow. Ragna was unarmed and Yosuke was carrying a large duffle bag. “Sorry, we couldn't just have Ragna carrying a sword round June's.”

Yosuke grunted and dumped the duffle on the table. The was the sound of clanking metal muffled by the canvas. “Okay Ragna is carrying that from now on.” Ragna failed to acknowledge.

Ruby's hand inches across the table. “I could look after it if you-” Ragna laid his hand across the bag. Ruby sighed.

“What about your sword Hyde?” She said suddenly rounding on Hyde. As her eyes scanned Hyde her expression grew gave. “Wait. Where _is_ your sword, Hyde?”

“I've got it.”

Ruby's face changed from concern to excitement in an instant.  “Ooh? Where? How?”

Hyde raised his hand. For a second his sparked red and black. The hilt of Insulator emerged briefly. Hyde closed his fist. “There.”

“Well, that's weird.” Yosuke said.

“That's! So! Cool!” Ruby's eyes were like dinner plates. “And also weird. But mostly cool! How does it work?”

“Umm…”

Yu cleared his throat, cutting them off. “We should save explanations for later. How about you come to my uncle's house. You can get cleaned up and I'll explain everything.”

Ragna didn't look enthused.

“Also, there will be food.”

“Fine.”

 

* * *

 

Yu: @everyone, rescue successful.

Naoto: :thumpsup:

Teddie: that's Clawsome

Yosuke: dude we almost died could you not

Yu: Yeah Teddie, we bearly made it.

Yosuke: partner…

Yosuke: … why?

Yu: @Kanji do you have any old clothes we can borrow.

Kanji: Why me?

Yu: Because one of them is jacked and I don't think any of my stuff will fit.

Yu: And the alternative is him either walking around in his smelly clothes or in a towel

Rise: well if hes ripped

Kanji: Arent you a supposed to be a role model?

Kanji: @Yu sure ill be half an hour

 

* * *

 

God, it felt nice to have a shower.  Hyde only stopped because Ragna started banging on the door. He hadn't realized how grimy he was until he could wash it all away. He had been bundled down the hallway as soon as he stepped out of the washroom by Yu, while Ruby claimed the shower and Ragna took Hyde’s dirty uniform and tossed in a basket, grumbling about hot water under his breath.

“Do they fit alright.” Yu had given him some of his old clothes. Hyde supposed Yu had always been tall. The shirt was too long, and the pants had to be rolled up. But they were comfortable, and the shirt had Neo Featherman on it. “If they don't fit I'm sure Yosuke has something.”

“They’re fine.” Hyde stepped out of Yu's bedroom. Yu was leaning against the wall next to the door.  He stepped back and gave Hyde a once over.

He smiled. “You look nice.”

“Thanks. I’ll give you the clothes back once I get home.”

“RUBY! IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF THAT SHOWER IN TEN SECONDS I SWEAR…” The sound of running water stopped. Ragna saw the pair of the them watching him yelling at the door.  

“What?”

“Kanji brought some clothes for you. They're in my room.” Yu pointed over his shoulder “Same for Ruby. Also, Nanako could be back any minute so no swearing.” Ragna signed an acknowledgement. Leaning on the opposing wall, back slumping against it. As Yu and Hyde left the hallway, he saw Ragna’s limbs go limp as well.

Yu was putting on a kettle in the other room. Hyde slumped over a chair, deciding not to move until there was caffeine. His eyes panned over the kitchen area. His eyes settled one of the boxes of tea on the counter: _Tamaryokucha_. Linne’s favourite variety, from Linne’s favourite brand even.  They had three of those boxes stack up in the kitchen at home. Home… how long had it been since he’d been home. It couldn’t have been more than a day, two at most, right?

Hyde was stirred when Yu set a coaster down in front of him. He turned to pour the water. The familiar scent of early mornings hit him hard.

“Here, that’ll keep you going until I can make some food.”

“Thank you,” Hyde sipped slowly, the hot water making him perk up, if only for a moment. “Where are we anyway? I didn't recognize any landmarks on the way here.”

“Inaba, Yamanashi Prefecture.” Hyde frowned.

“That's not… I’m a full prefecture over?”

“Where are you from?”

“Kanzakai, Nagano.”

“I don’t recognize the town...”

“Could you get a map?”

“Sure. Let my grab my laptop.”

Yu set the laptop up on the kitchen table. After a minute a map of Japan was wide on the screen. Yu marked Inaba before handing the laptop to Hyde.

“Kanzakai is there. That’s… a hundred kilometers! How am I a hundred kilometers from home?”

“That… shouldn’t happen.”

“Yeah it shouldn’t! how am I going to get home?”

“No, the Midnight Channel is only supposed to be in Inaba, if it’s spread... but it’s not supposed to be evil anymore…” Yu’s started muttering to himself.

“What’s going on?” Ruby poked her head between them. They both jumped a bit. She was wearing a bright green shirt the clashed with her hair. “You were both freaking out.”

“Apparently I’m a hundred kilometers away from home.”

“Oh. Wait, where are we?”

“Inaba.”

“I don’t think I’ve heard of it”

“Where are you from Ruby”

“Well originally Patch, But I guess Beacon is my home now.”

Hyde leaned in close to Yu, “That sounds American.”

Yu centered the map on America and pushed the laptop over to Ruby who had grabbed a seat and the end of the table. “Could you point it out?”

“Sure.” Ruby bent over the laptop and started scrolling.

Yu leaned back towards Hyde, “If she is American, her Japanese is spectacular.”

Ruby scrolled across the map, her brow becoming increasing creased. “Um… Where’s Sanus”

“What?”

“The continent Sanus, where is it?” They both looked over. She had pulled the map all the way out and was spinning the globe around and around. “None of these continents are right.”

Neither Yu or Hyde said anything. Hyde thought of two possibilities. Either she’s crazy, or she’s not. Neither were appealing.

“Thanks for taking all the hot water.” Ragna’s damp hair was considerably less imposing. A yellow rib cage was outlined on his black shirt. He frowned, taking in their faces. “What happened?”

“Hyde got brought here from a hundred kilometers away and Ruby might be from another world entirely.”

“Where is here?”

“Inaba, it’s in Yamanashi.”

“Never heard of it.”

“In Japan.” Ragna stopped dead in his tracks.

“Japan. We’re in Japan. Like, Japan, Japan”

“Yes, Nippon. Rising Sun. That Japan.” Ragna went over the window and trust it open. The beautiful afternoon light illuminated the street outside.

“Yu,” Ragna’s voice was quiet and restrained. “What year is it?”

“Twenty twelve, why?”

Ragna breathed in, and out, and in once more.

“FFUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i've got a lot of notes to go through so bear with me.
> 
> Firstly, shout-out to my amazing beta-reader. You're amazing mate.
> 
> Secondly, regarding updates. I'm a bit slow at writing and being a uni student and all, updates are going to come out slowly. That being said i feel confident that'll I can do at least three new chapters a year for this fic. Also while it's probably not going to happen for a while, if i burn out on this fic i will let you all know. 
> 
> Thirdly, regarding the fifth fate and beyond. Though it might not look like it, this fic does have a pretty solid outline that i am fond of. If you expect for Arcana Hearts and the other fates to make an appearance, that may take awhile. Also i have functionally zero Arcana Hearts experience.
> 
> Fourthly, while i said that I'm definitely posting a new chapter every four month, give or take. BTW I've already written 1400 words for the the next chapter. If you want me to write more, consider leaving a comment because the dopamine hit from artistic validation generally translates to be writing another thousand words that night.
> 
> Fifthly, there might, might, be a silly joke chapter i post separately from the main fic, i'll probably make a series or something is that ends up happening. so, know that. 
> 
> And Lastly, thank you all for sticking with me through my extremely slow updates. It means so much to me.
> 
> Next time. New POVs, concerned friends, and home-cooked food in Team RHRY Chapter 4, "Blues of the Soul"


End file.
